Vittime delle dittature nel mondo
Per un Cristiano tra i valori fondamentali, che fanno meritare o perdere il diritto di autodefinirsi "veri cristiani", si conta quello del rispetto della vita altrui, dal momento che il V comandamento recita semplicemente Non uccidere (senza alcun distinguo, senza circostanziarlo in base alla fase della vita, nazione, razza, credo religioso o politico oppure limitandolo ai propri accoliti). In effetti, nel corso della storia, la Chiesa militante ha condannato a morte molte persone, come la scienziata-bibliotecaria Ipazia d'Alessandria (più che altro lapidata da una turba di fanatici cristiani copti) oppure l'eretico Giordano Bruno, che nella mentalità dell'epoca venivano considerati gravemente dannosi per le menti e sopratutto per le anime del popolo cristiano. Nonostante questo in circa 16 secoli di esercizio del Potere temporale dei Papi (crescente o decrescente, esecutivo oppure semplicemente morale, diretto o indiretto), il numero di morti provocato da regimi (monarchie, dittature, democrazie) che si autodefinivano cristiani cattolici o che erano stati benedetti come tali dalla Chiesa Cattolica è davvero esiguo in confronto alle stragi di massa perpetrate dalle due principali dittature anticristiane del XX secolo, l'una durata 11 anni (nazismo) e l'altra 72 anni (comunismo dell'Unione Sovietica). Sono inclusi dati stimati (molto approssimativi) di altre stragi storiche nel passato, come ad esempio un calcolo delle morti causate dalle invasioni mongole condotte da Gengis Khan e il numero probabile di morti causati dai Conquistadores dell'America Latina. Semplicemente per il comunismo e il nazismo (e parzialmente anche per il capitalismo, il fascismo e la massoneria) il comandamento che recita non uccidere non ha nessun valore, oppure lo possiede in modo relativo, interlocutorio e condizionato alle proprie necessità e al mantenimento della propria classe sociale, etnia e/o dell'ordine pubblico (spesso la pietà è un residuo psicologico della mentalità cristiana che queste ideologie cercano di rimuovere). La libertà-libertina, l'ordine autoritario, l'uguaglianza forzata, oppure il razzismo che queste ideologie sataniche propugnano si è risolto nell'uccisione di MILIONI di persone (anche se alcune di queste massacri sono state compiute nel corso di guerre di reciproco sterminio tra fazioni giunte al punto estremo della violenza, che videro l'inevitabile distruzione della fazione sconfitta). Questo articolo riporta le stime delle vittime delle dittature del mondo che si sono verificate nel XIX e XX secolo in poi, secondo quanto riportato da fonti storiografiche, organizzazioni internazionali e organi ufficiali dei vari Paesi. In genere, per vittime s'intendono persone uccise direttamente per volere (o su mandato) del regime, ma anche persone fatte morire per le condizioni estreme nei campi di lavoro forzato (ad esempio Lager, Gulag, Laogai o i loro antesignani, usati dagli inglesi durante le guerre boere), per carestie indotte, non soccorse o provocate (per esempio Holodomor) o per agitazioni e guerre civili provocate come la Rivoluzione Culturale Cinese. È impossibile, dalle stime disponibili, distinguere le morti volute da quelle provocate, facendo capo ai concetti di dolo e di colpa (spesso per inefficienza nella gestione delle risorse, che porta a trascurare l'agricoltura rispetto alle ingenti somme richieste dallo sforzo bellico). Giudizi morali e concetti come la colpa o la volontà, non possono essere ridotti a classificazioni schematiche e ad elencazioni di cifre, inoltre, spesso sono presenti contemporaneamente diversi tipi di crimini o responsabilità, a fronte degli stessi conteggi. Nell'Olocausto, ad esempio, è ampiamente riconosciuta la volontà dello sterminio, pubblicamente dichiarata da Adolf Hitler e dai suoi seguaci, e provata ampiamente da documenti storicamente dimostrati come veri. Tuttavia molte vittime dei Lager, forse la maggior parte, non furono giustiziate o uccise nelle camere a gas o in altro modo, ma furono fatte morire per sfinimento, malnutrizione e malattia, e per nessun motivo vanno differenziate dalle altre. Fra queste vittime è Anna Frank, che morì di tifo in un campo di lavoro. Durante la Rivoluzione Culturale Cinese, vi furono esecuzioni ufficiali, pestaggi mortali di carattere teppistico (spesso nate spontaneamente nella fazione esaltata dall'ideologia nel seguire la strada della violenza), uccisioni (più o meno deliberate e pprogrammate) da parte dell'esercito (fase della guerra civile), ma anche moltissimi suicidi dovuti alle persecuzioni fisiche e psicologiche. Si ponga quindi attenzione all'influenza del fatto tecnico sul giudizio morale, ricavando quest'ultimo da informazioni più ampie. Sono esclusi i morti militari o civili per guerre fra stati (tale parametro non è valido tuttavia per le stime addotte da Rummel, il quale fa uso di un diverso metodo di enumerazione, basato sul concetto di "democidio", da lui introdotto). I dati in questa voce, nella maggior parte dei casi, non possono essere considerati "oggettivi" e "affidabili" in termini assoluti; sia perché in molti casi non esistono dati certi, sia perché i dati vanno interpretati in relazione alla fonte e all'interpretazione del termine "dittatura" che le varie fonti utilizzano. In molti dei paesi menzionati in questa voce non sono presenti istituzioni che tengano registri numerici sull'entità della popolazione come l'anagrafe, oppure non vengono effettuati accurati censimenti, come per esempio si facevano in Europa prima della seconda guerra mondiale, che sono serviti per stimare ad esempio le vittime dell'Olocausto e del Comunismo, e che vengono ancora contestate da storici revisionisti. A causa delle difficoltà insite nella definizione stessa di genocidio e, di conseguenza, delle difficoltà di ascrivere le vittime delle persecuzioni a tale categoria, si è fatto a volte uso del termine democidio. Come già spiegato, si rimanda la comprensione dei fenomeni storici a trattazioni più ampie. Asia Birmania * (1962 - 1988): Ne Win ** Rummel'''Le stime di Rummel spesso includono anche le vittime per democidio, cioè, in generale, morti causate dal governo anche su popolazioni straniere e in tempo di guerra. : 107.000 vittime ** '''Stime più alte: oltre 60.000 morti Cambogia * (1975 - 1979): Pol Pot ** Padre François Ponchaud: 2,3 milioni http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/khtoc.html ** Libro nero del comunismo: 2 milioni ** SIPRI: 2 milioni ** Amnesty International: 1,4 milioni http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/khtoc.html ** Dipartimento di Stato degli USA: 1,2 milioni http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/khtoc.html ** Khieu Samphan: 1 milione http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/khtoc.html ** Pol Pot: 800.000 http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/khtoc.html ** Rummel: da 600.000 a 3 milioni http://www.hawaii.edu/powerkills/WF.CHAP6.HTM ** Michael Vickery: 750.000 (di cui massimo 300.000 per esecuzione) Cina *(1861-1908): Cixi ** 15-30 milioni di morti nella repressione delle rivolte * (1926 - 1949): Chiang Kai-shek ** Rummel: 10.214.000 per democidio. ** Stime dell'attuale governo cinese: 3 milioni di esecuzioni * (1949 - 1976): Mao Zedong ** Daniel Southerland: da 40 a 80 milioni ** Jung Chang e Jon Halliday: 70 milioni (3 per la riforma agraria, 38 per il Grande balzo in avanti, 27 per i laogai, 3 per la Rivoluzione Culturale) ** Libro nero del comunismo: 65 milioni ** Chen Yizi: da 43 a 46 milioni per il Grande balzo in avanti ** Rummel: 35 milioni (di cui circa 7,5 per il Grande balzo in avanti e 7,7 per la Rivoluzione culturale) http://www.hawaii.edu/powerkills/NOTE2.HTM ** Judith Banister: 30 milioni per il Grande balzo in avanti ** John King Fairbank: da 20 a 30 milioni per il Grande balzo in avanti ** Marie-Claire Bergère: 13 milioni da fonti cinesi e 16 - 28 milioni da fonti occidentali, per il Grande balzo in avanti ** Daniel Chirot:: da 830.000 a 3 milioni per riforme terriere; da 20 a 40 milioni per il Grande balzo in avanti, da 1 a 20 milioni per la Rivoluzione Culturale. ** Wang Weizhi: 19,5 milioni per il Grande balzo in avanti ** Stime degli oppositori: da 70 a 161 milioni di morti di cui da 30 a 50 per il Grande balzo in avanti, da 15 a 30 per uccisioni e esecuzioni, da 20 a 53 nei laogai e da 5 a 20 nella Rivoluzione Culturale (Taiwan ha riferito di 37 milioni di giustiziati e 18,1 milioni morti nella Rivoluzione Culturale, ma questi dati sono da prendere come esagerati). Corea * (1948 - 2005) ** Libro nero del comunismo: 2 milioni ** Rummel: 1.663.000 per democidio, di cui 1.293.000 in Corea del Nord e 363.000 in Corea del Sud. Giappone *Totale dal 1933 al 1945: 10 milioni di morti ** Manciuria: 2 milioni di morti ** Corea: 1 milione ** Cina (dal 1937): 5 milioni ** Sud-est asiatico: 2 milioni Indonesia * (1965 - 1998): Suharto ** WHPSI: 575.000 morti per violenza politica nel biennio 1965-1966 ** Stime ufficiali: 500.000 uccisi ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani: da 1 a 2 milioni di esecuzioni Iran * (1953 - 1979): Mohammad Reza Pahlavi ** Rummel: 16.000 per democidio ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani:circa 5.000 morti * (1979 - 1989): Ruhollah Khomeini ** Rummel: 56.000 per democidio. ** Amnesty International: 6.108 esecuzioni o più Iraq * 1973-2003 Saddam Hussein ** Human Rights Watch: 250.000 uccisi o scomparsi http://www.hrw.org/wr2k4/3.htm ** Governo USA: 300.000 giusitiziati o scomparsi. ** Organizzazioni non governative: 500.000 uccisi o scomparsi ** Politici iracheni: 1 milione o più. Laos * (1975 - 2005) ** 3/12/1998 Polish Press Agency e Concilio per l'indipendenza e la democrazia dei dissidenti laotiani: 300.000 esecuzioni politiche. ** Rummel: 43.000 per democidio. Mongolia *Gengis Khan e successori (XIII-XVI secolo): 70-150 milioni di mortiAA.VV.: Breve storia del mondo * (1924 - 1991): ** Kapionsky: 30.000-35.000 persone uccise dal 1921 al 1941. ** Rummel: 100.000 per democidio. Taiwan * (1949 - 1975): Chiang Kai-shek ** WHPSI: 4.600 morti (1954-55) ** Eckhardt: 5.000 morti Unione Sovietica *Stime complessive 1917-1991 ** Il libro nero del comunismo: 20 milioni *Lenin: (1917-1922) **'stime più basse': 30.000-50.000 giustiziati per controrivoluzione **'Robert Conquest': 200.000 esecuzioni **'stime più alte': 1.860.000 esecuzioni di cui 28 vescovi, 1.200 sacerdoti, 6.000 professori e insegnanti, 8.000 medici, 54.000 ufficiali, 260.000 soldati, 103.000 ufficiali di polizia, 48.000 poliziotti, 12.800 lavoratori civili, 350.000 di altri intellettuali, 192.000 operai e 815.000 contadini (riconosciute dalla maggioranza degli storici come stime esagerate) **'Guinness World Record 2005': 939.755 soldati e oltre 8 milioni di civili per la guerra civile (segnalata come la guerra civile con più morti) **'Alan Bullock': 13 milioni morti per la guerra civile e per la conseguente carestia *Stalin (1924-1953) ** Deportazione dei kulaki: almeno 650.000 (260.000 morti tra il 1929 e il 1932, 390.000 tra il 1932 e il 1940). Bernard Bruneteau (Il secolo dei genocidi): 600.000 ** Altre deportazioni: da 232.000 a 4 milioni citazione necessaria ** Carestia: da 2 a 10 milioni - vedi Holodomor ("infliggere la morte attraverso la fame") ** Morti nei gulag: da 1,6 a 20 milioni; Robert Conquest: 7 milioni; Anne Applebaum: oltre 2,7 milioni ** Esecuzioni: da 786.098 (cifra degli archivi sovietici Gulag di Anne Applebaum) a 8 milioni * Stime totali (approssimative): da 8 a 40 milioni di morti. Vietnam * (1975 - 2005) **'Libro nero del comunismo': 1 milione ** Jacqueline Desbarats e Karl Jackson: 65.000 esecuzioni. ** Orange Count Register: 165.000 morti nei campi ** Encarta: 30.000-40.000 boat people morti ** Rummel: 1.040.000 per democidio, di cui 100.000 giustiziati, 95.000 nei campi di rieducazione e 48.000 per i lavori forzati. Rummel dice di 460.000 cambogiani e 87.000 laotiani uccisi dal governo vietnamita. Infine afferma che 250.000 boat people sono morti a causa del governo del Vietnam. Vietnam del Nord * (1945 - 1975) ** Clodfelter: da 15.000 esecuzioni 1954-1956. ** Bernard Fall: 50.000 esecuzioni ** Gilbert: 100.000 esecuzioni ** Rummel: 415.000 per democidio, di cui 15.000 nel terrore antinazionalista, 250.000 nelle riforme delle terre, 100.000 nel terrore politico, 13.000 nelle rivolte, 24.000 nei campi di lavoro e 13.000 per altre cause. Inoltre dice che durante la guerra del Vietnam i vietnamiti del nord commissero 216.000 uccisioni, di cuo 166.000 nel Vietnam del Sud e 50.000 nel Vietnam del Nord. Vietnam del Sud * (1955 - 1975) ** UAAR: 80.000 esecuzioni 1955-1960 ** Rummel: 39.000 per democidio in tempo di pace, 51.000 per democidio in tempo di guerra. Europa Albania * (1946 - 1985): Enver Hoxha ** New York Times: 5.000 esecuzioni politiche. ** WHPSI: 5.235 esecuzioni politiche 1948-1952. Austria * (1933 - 1934): Engelbert Dolfuss ** Eckhardt: 1.000 civili uccisi durante gli scioperi del 1934. ** Stime più alte: 2.000 morti provocati da Dolfuss. Belgio *1885-1908: Leopoldo II: 5-15 milioni di congolesi Bulgaria * (1945 - 1989) ** Enciclopedia Britannica: 2.730 condanne a morte, 30.000 oppositori politici uccisi senza processo. ** Rummel: 222.000 per democidio. Cecoslovacchia *(1948 - 1989) ** 20/05/2000, Nuova Agenzia Ceca: 238 esecuzioni politiche. ** Rummel: 65.000 per democidio. Germania * Genocidio degli Herero (1904-1907): 80.000 morti * (1934 - 1945): Adolf Hitler (principale inspiratore e artefice dell'Olocausto) ** Maggioranza delle stime: tra 14.412.000 e 20.627.000 morti, di cui tra 5.100.000 e 6.000.000 di ebrei, tra 1.800.000 e 1.900.000 di polacchi non ebrei, tra 200.000 e 800.000 persone disabili, 100.000 comunisti, tra 10.000 e 25.000 omosessuali, 2.000 testimoni di Geova, tra 3.500.000 e 6.000.000 di civili slavi, tra 2.500.000 e 4.000.000 di prigionieri e tra 1 milione 1,5 milioni di oppositori politici. ** Stime più alte: 25-30 milioni di morti Gran Bretagna Durante la guerra anglo-boera, non meno di 26.000 donne e bambini boeri morti nei campi di concentramento britannici. Ad essi vanno aggiunte le vittime della popolazione nera che viveva nelle fattorie boere, che seguirono la sorte dei loro padroni nei campi di concentramento. Impero ottomano * 1909-1918: Mehmed Talat Pascià e Giovani Turchi, 1.800.000-2.500.000 morti ** Genocidio armeno: 1.200.000-1.300.000 morti ** Genocidio assiro: 300.000-700.000 morti ** Genocidio greco: 300.000-450.000 morti Italia * (1922 - 1945): Benito Mussolini (vedi Storia dell'Italia fascista) ** Mark Mazower: 29 condanne a morte prima del 1939. ** Rummel: 224.250 per democidio, di cui 200.000 in Etiopia e in Libia (in Libia si ebbero circa 13000 morti tra il 1922 ed il 1931 per la riconquista del territorio libico perpetrata dai militari italiani contro i ribelli Senussi di Omar al Mukhtar), 15.000 in Jugoslavia, 9.000 in Grecia (le morti in Grecia e Iugoslavia avvennero durante la seconda guerra mondiale) e 250 in Italia. ** Partito Socialista Italiano: 3000 vittime degli squadristi al settembre 1922. Jugoslavia * (1941 - 1945): Ante Pavelic ** John Campe: 326.000 uccisi. ** Rummel: 655.000 per democidio. * (1944 - 1980): Josip Broz, detto Tito ** Mark Mazower: 60.000 morti. ** John Campe: 100.000 morti. ** Noel Malcolm: 250.000 morti. ** Rummel: 1.072.000 per democidio, di cui 500.000 nel 1944-45 e 572.000 nel 1945-80. Polonia * (1948 - 1989) ** Tina Rosenburg: 30.000 uccisi. ** Rummel: 22.000 per democidio. ** Grzegorz Ekiert: 8.668 uccisi (1944-1948) Repubblica Democratica Tedesca * (1949 - 1989) ** Rummel: 70.000 per democidio. ** WHPSI: 6.192 esecuzioni politiche (1948-52). Romania * (1944 - 1989) ** Ufficiale: 60.000 vittime (Da una sentenza di una corte rumena che trovò Ceausescu colpevole di genocidio, riportato dal Time dell'8 gennaio 1990) ** Rummel: 435.000 per democidio. Spagna * Fino al XVIII secolo: Inquisizione Spagnola, circa 1 milione di uccisioni * (1939 - 1975): Francisco Franco ** Stime ufficiali: 192.684 esecuzioni, 1939-44. ** Stime degli oppositori: oltre 500.000 tra giustiziati e scomparsi. *Conquista del Centro e del Sud America (XV-XVII secolo): dai 10 a 40 milioni di morti Ungheria * (1944-1945): Ferenc Szálasi (partito delle Croci Frecciate) ** Stime: 30.000 morti * (1946 - 1989) ** Rummel: 27.000 per democidio. America Stati Uniti d'America *Guerre indiane: 35-50 milioni di indiani uccisiAA.VV.: Dizionario delle battaglie, mentre gli altri finirono nelle riserve *Harry Truman (1945) **Bombardamento terroristico atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki: 160.000 morti immediati, centinaia di migliaia di morti per le radiazioniQui inserito perché ordinato dal governo americano Guatemala * (1966 - 1974): Peralta Azuria e Julio Cèsar Menguez Montenegro ** Commissione per la chiarificazione storica: 42.275 uccisioni. ** Stime sulla guerra civile: 100.000 morti e 40.000 "scomparsi". Nicaragua * (1967 - 1979): Anastasio Somoza (nipote) ** Stime ufficiali: 20.000 morti ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani : 50.000 morti Haiti * (1957 - 1971): François Duvalier ** Stime ufficiali: 20,000 morti ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani: 60,000 morti Cuba * (1952 - 1958): Fulgencio Batista ** Stime ufficiali: 2.000 morti ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani: 20.000 morti * (1959 - 2008): Fidel Castro ** Giustiziati ufficialmente: 5.760. ** Stime degli oppositori: 88.000, di cui 18.000 per esecuzioni, 3.000 per esecuzioni extragiudiziarie, 1.000 morti in prigione e 66.000 morti per aver tentato di fuggire da Cuba. ** Secondo Cuba Archive (vedi il documento aggiornato al 19/02/2008): 85.675 vittime di cui 7.842 giustiziate o morte in carcere e 77.833 "balseros" morte nel tentativo di fuggire da Cuba. Argentina * (1976 - 1983): Junta militar ** CONADEP: 9.000 desaparecidos http://www.nuncamas.org/english/library/nevagain/nevagain_283.htm ** Dipartimento di Stato degli Stati Uniti: 10-15.000 tra morti e scomparsi http://www.state.gov/www/global/human_rights/1998_hrp_report/argentin.html ** Organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani: 30.000 desaparecidos Cile * (1973 - 1990): Augusto Pinochet ** Commissione Rettig e Rapporto Valech: 2.095 morti e 1.102 "scomparsi" ** Altre stime: 30.000 morti (organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani) - 80,000 morti (stime di oppositori Paraguay * (1954 - 1989): Alfredo Stroessner ** Stime ufficiali: tra 200 e 400 sospetti guerriglieri uccisi ** organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani: 1.200-3.000 morti Africa Etiopia * (1974 - 1991): Mengistu Haile Mariam ** Agence France Presse: da 50.000 a 200.000 uccisi. ** Harf e Gurr: 30.000 giustiziati (1974-1979) ** New York Times: 150.000 uccisi. Guinea Equatoriale * (1968 - 1979): Francisco Macías Nguema ** Washington Post, Los Angeles Times, World Almanac: 50.000 uccisi ** Encarta: 80.000 uccisi ** AP: 100.000 uccisi Uganda * (1971-1979): Idi Amin Dada ** Amnesty International: 500.000 uccisi Le nazioni più sanguinarie della storia Vengono messe "in classifica" solo le nazioni con cifre sicure, mentre negli altri casi, che si riferiscono a genocidi avvenuti in tempi più lontani, si tratta di stime. I leader più sanguinari Confronto tra comunismo e fascismo Quale delle due ideologie tra quella comunista e quella dell'estrema destra derivante dal fascismo italiano sia stata la più dannosa per l'umanità è una questione molto dibattuta. Si possono però fornire dei dati numerici sulle vittime dei regimi comunisti e di quelli definibili "fascisti". Il risultato vede un numero molto maggiore di vittime da parte dell'estrema sinistra, che tuttavia ha potuto "agire" in più anni, mentre la parabola fascista è durata relativamente poco, sostanzialmente tra gli anni venti e gli anni quaranta, a parte poche eccezioni come la Spagna di Franco. Nel corso del Novecento queste due ideologie hanno sicuramente ucciso più di 200 milioni di persone. La tabella seguente riporta le vittime delle dittature comuniste e fasciste nella storia del Novecento. Note Bibliografia Alcuni libri che trattano esplicitamente il tema delle vittime delle dittature sono elencati di seguito. *Rudolph J. Rummel, Lo Stato, il democidio, la guerra, Leonardo Facco Editore, 2002 *Rudolph J. Rummel, Stati assassini. La violenza omicida dei governi, Rubbettino, 2005, ISBN 88-498-1025-3 *Stéphane Courtois, Il libro nero del comunismo, Mondadori, 1998, ISBN 88-04-47330-4 * Philip Short, Pol Pot. Anatomia di uno sterminio, Rizzoli, 2005, ISBN 88-17-00659-9 * Michael Vickery, Cambodia: 1975-1982, Silkworm Books, 2000, ISBN 974-7100-81-9 * Charles Lewis Taylor e David A. Jodice, World Handbook of Political and Social Indicators, Yale University Press, 1983, ISBN 0-300-03027-4 Collegamenti esterni * Peacelink.it: crimini dell'Italia Fascista in Abissinia (1935) in lingua inglese * Elenco di fonti e stime * Enciclopedia Britannica: genocidio perpetrato dai Turchi Ottomani in Armenia (1915) * Site for the Study of Holocaust, Genocide and Peace * Sito dell'United Human Rights sul genocidio in Bosnia (1990-2000) * Sito di Rummel * Sito dello Human Right Watch sul genocidio del 1999 in Rwanda * BBC: descrive il genocidio in Sudan, come avveniva nel 2004 * Lista delle vittime di guerre e genocidi del XX secolo * Lista delle vittime di guerre e genocidi nella storia Categoria:Apologia storica del Cristianesimo Categoria:Dittature Categoria:Vittime di dittature